The Adventures of Little Philly
by MonMonCherie
Summary: Alfred F. Jones came from the war and brought home "a little" extra baggage. Scratch that, he just saved his worst nightmare: a babysitting job that will probably last a lifetime. REPOSTED. Slight ArthurxFrance, ArthurxAlfred, and OCx?.


_Please feel free to message me for any suggestions. I'm still new to this so go easy on me. :D_

_Reviews please! __Enjoy the story~!_

* * *

Philippines-tan was speechless. Never in her innocent, lazy, and utterly boring life has she stumbled upon such an experience; no, not ever, not until now that is. Now, her "innocent" and "pure" conscience is "tainted"…..forever.

"It was just a KISS~!" whined Francis with his thick French accent as he puckered his lips which was "heroically" slapped off by Alfred.

"Yes, yes it was. BUT IT WAS WITH ARTHUR. ARTHUR! A BOY! Do you realize what kind of image you displayed in front of little Phily?" scolded Alfred, pointing his French-fried-burger at France as he made his heroic speech, as he claimed so himself.

"It was ze image of LOVE, mon ami. And besides, HE LOVED IT!" proclaimed Francis as he, yet again, ripped his clothes off for the umpteenth time. Shortly afterwards, he was dancing around without a care in the world.

Alfred automatically covered Philippine-tan's eyes to lessen the damage done. Francis' "kissing" is actually translated to "a full blown make-out session", mind you. And his "HE LOVED IT!" is translated from Arthur's "BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE F*** IS YOUR F****N' PROBLEM? DO YOU HAVE AN F*****G THING UP YOUR ARSE? YOU FRIGGIN' MORON! $&#*&!&$&**….. (followed by more inappropriate words)". Alfred sighed.

"Put some clothes on before something worse happens. We don't want anyone seeing anything uncensored now don't we?" said Alfred as he signalled to Philippines-tan who obediently nodded her head in understanding.

Francis, who was already dressed up somehow, was looking at Philippines-tan for the longest time, his eyes glinting with interest. Finally, he spoke.

"Where'd you find ze girl anyways? " he asked looking at Philippines-tan up and down. Philippines-tan just stared right back at him with her big brown eyes.

"Weren't you listening to my fabulously heroic deed? I saved her from that tyrant, Japan." Alfred proclaimed as he put his right hand on his left chest to emphasize his "look of heroism"; it failed greatly.

"Why'd you get her?" asked the ever curious Francis who was still looking at Philippines-tan.

"Well, SHE'S ADORABLE! Look at her. She looks so INNOCENT! And…..I wanted credit for saving her. I AM the hero, after all" Alfred smiled proudly, chin up and chest out.

"Ah. I see. Mind if I…play with her a little?" asked Francis, yet again. His eyes never leaving Philippines-tan who looked impassive.

"Uhm…I don't think that's a good idea Francis. Her personality is pretty much the opposite of her appearance….you never know" but Alfred was cut off by Francis.

"Do not worry mon ami. I know very well about ze women. I know what zey like and what zey do not" said Francis as he went closer to Philippines-tan who moved away because of the violation of her personal space. He stretched out his arms as he pulled Philippines-tan for a hug, cuddling slightly. Philippines-tan's eyes became slits. Her hand flew out and slapped Francis' cheek which left a red and aching hand mark on his face. Francis' reply marked the beginning of another war….or not.

"Oh La La." by now, the look on Philippine-tan's face was murderous. When Francis tried to hug her again, Philippines-tan balled her hand to a fist then punched him on the face; said act resulted to him ricocheting off the walls then landing on the floor like a heap of couched potatoes.

"You okay, Francis? I told you 'not to play with her too much'" Alfred said as he patted Philippine-tan's head.

"What is wrong with him, Kuya? Does he do that to everybody?" asked Philippines-tan who finally spoke for God-knows-how-long.

"You can talk?" Philippines-tan glared at Alfred. "I mean of coarse you can talk, right? hehe"

Alfred tried to laugh it off.

"My, my. La fille has one good left hook [1]" Francis said after recovering from his near comatose state. Philippines-tan hid behind Alfred and looked at Francis cautiously.

"No, no, little Phily. I was only joking. We're friends now, right?" Francis said as he patted Philippine-tan's head. She said stared back at him with her big eyes, looking "innocent" like before. She carefully nodded her head.

"Okay, that's settled. Come on Phily. I'll show you around" said Alfred as he dragged Philippines-tan with him to some place.

Francis on the other hand came to a decision himself; he ripped his clothes off and looked for "his beloved Arthur".

* * *

{1} we all know of Manny Pacquiao's infamous left hook.


End file.
